Marina lambrini diamondis Wiki
Marina Lambrini Diamondis '(born 10 October 1985) better known by her stage Name '''Marina and the diamonds ',is a welsh singer-songwriter and musician.She gets fame with her single "Hollywood" from her Album "The Family Jewels" Life and career Childhood and youth: 1985 - 2005 Marina Lambrini diamondis was born in Abergavenny , Monmouthshire , Wales . Her father is Greek and her Mother is Welsh , and she was brought up in the village of Pandy with her parents and her older sister , Lafina. She attended Haberdashers' Monmouth School for Girls , of which she said "I sort of found my talent there... I was the one who always skived of choir , but i had an incredible music teacher who managed to convince me i could do anything." When her parents separated, Diamandis moved to Greece when she was sixteen to live with her father, and attended St. Catherine's British Embassy School, in Athens but returned to Wales two years later.Diamandis moved to London at eighteen where she attended dance school for two months.Following this, in 2005 she took a one year singing course at Tech Music Schools.Diamandis enrolled in a music degree at the University of East London, transferring in her second year of studies to Middlesex University, but later dropped out.She went for many auditions including the West End musical, The Lion King.Diamandis admitted that she auditioned for a reggae boy band, held by Virgin Records, in 2005 to try to make it into the music business. She said she was "delusional with drive" and ultimately decided to dress up in male attire to try to amuse the record label to sign her, but she was unsuccessful. However, she was called back by the record label a week later.Diamandis has a synaesthetic condition that involves seeing musical notes and days of the week in different colours. Early career: 2005 - 2008 In 2005, Diamandis created the name "'''Marina and the diamonds". "I never envisaged a character, pop project, band or solo artist. I saw a simple group made up of many people who had the same hearts. A space for people with similar ideals who could not fit in to life's pre-made mould. I was terribly awkward for a long time! I really craved to be part of one thing because I never felt too connected to anybody and now I feel I have that all around me." Early demos of Marina and the Diamonds' songs like "Pancake karma" or "Horror Pop" were self-composed and produced on the Apple software application GarageBand.Through Gumtree she found someone to produce a few tracks, for which she paid £500.These demo tracks are on her self-released debut EP Mermaid vs. Sailor which was released on 23 November 2007. The record was created on hand-made CD-Rs by Diamandis and sold through her MySpace page. An estimated seventy copies were sold overall. Between 2005 and 2010 she continued to make her own demos which got leaked at one point in 2012 under the title Give Me The Money, it was classed as an EP and contained 12 tracks including a Perfect Stranger cover. The demos are very rough and sound very much like they are from the Mermaid VS Sailor era. In January 2008, Diamandis was first discovered by music scouter Derek Davies of Neon Gold Records. Davies booked Diamandis to open for Belgian-Australian singer Gotye later that year where Warner Music Group first saw her and ended up signing her in October 2008 to 679 Recordings. Diamandis' debut single was a double A-side consisting of "Obsessions" and "Mowgli's Road" which was issued on Neon Gold Records in the United States on 19 November 2008, followed by her second extended play The Crown Jewels EP on 1 June 2009 featuring her second single "I Am Not a Robot". Her first major label single, a re-recording of "Mowgli's Road", was released on 13 November 2009 under 679 Recordings in the UK and through Atlantic Records in the USA. On 7 December 2009 she was listed on the longlist for the BBC Sound of 2010 poll,and on 7 January 2010 it was announced that she had taken second place. The Family Jewels: 2009 - 2010 Marina and the Diamonds' debut album, The Family Jewels, was released in February 2010. It peaked at number five on the UK Albums Chart and was certified silver in the United Kingdom days before its release."Mowgli's Road" was re-released as the album's lead single in November 2009.However, the song "Hollywood" was released as the first major single from the album in February 2010.A re-release of "I Am Not a Robot" in April 2010 became the album's third single; Diamandis said she decided to re-release the song because "people seem to empathize and relate with the song, regardless of gender or age."She embarked on her first headlining tour on 14 February 2010, consisting of seventy dates around the United Kingdom, Ireland, mainland Europe, the United States and Canada.Also during 2010, Diamandis collaborated with producer Benny Blanco and guitarist Dave Sitek in Los Angeles on new material which she described as "a really great opportunity for me as a songwriter. are such a weird threesome—a combination of super pop and really indie".In March 2010, Atlantic Records signed Marina and the Diamonds to Chop Shop Records in the United States.Before the album's American release in May 2010,Diamandis released her third extended play, The American Jewels EP, digitally and exclusively for the United States in March 2010.Diamandis made her North American debut on 14 March 2010 through a series of performances. Give me the Money: 2012 Give Me the Money was an LP, leaked by an unknown iCloud user, in late July 2012. Despite its EP status (according to its name), it consists of 11 demo tracks and a live performance of Perfect Stranger (song), making it a full twelve track Demo album. Although it was leaked in 2012, it is estimated to have been recorded sometime in 2006, apart from the track Perfect Stranger (Renamed KatyB) which Diamandis performed in the Live Lounge in 2010. Little is known about the record, as Diamandis has never acknowledged its existence, so it is uncertain whether it is an official release. Electra Heart: 2012 - 2013 For her second album, Diamandis recorded material with producers Cirkut, Guy Sigsworth, Labrinth, Greg Kurstin, Diplo, Dr. Luke, Stargate and Liam Howe. A promotional single, "Radioactive" produced by Stargate, was released in October 2011 (reaching number twenty-five in the UK),followed by a demo of the song "Starring Role" in November and a video titled ♡ PART 3: "THE ARCHETYPES" ♡ in December.Electra Heart was released in April 2012. The album made its debut at number 1 in both the United Kingdom and Ireland making it her first album to do so, the album also performed well in Europe, Australia and became her highest charting album in the US peaking at 30. The album was preceded by the single "Primadonna" produced by Dr Luke and Cirkut. "Primadonna" has not only become Diamandis' highest peaking UK single to date, it is also her most successful single internationally, reaching platinum status in Ireland for sales exceeding 15,000 units and attaining number No. 4 on the New Zealand chart and platinum status. "Power and Control" served as the second single from the album in the United Kingdom,however "How to Be a Heartbreaker" (which features on the US edition of the album) is the second single. This single was recently sung on the US TV show Glee during season 4 episode 16 entitled "Feud." For Christmas, the singer performed a cover version of the famous Christmas single "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas", whose video is posted on the web on Christmas Day. On 14 February 2013, a video titled ♡ PART 8: "EVOL" ♡ was uploaded to Marina's YouTube account, featuring the new song "E.V.O.L", that was released for free download via SoundCloud hours later. On 2 March 2013, a video titled ♡ PART 9: "STATE OF DREAMING" ♡ was uploaded to her YouTube account, featuring the song "State of Dreaming", from Electra Heart.On 17 April 2013 she tweeted "08.08.13"and since tweeted, fans have been creating various possibilities, the most popular being the death of Electra Heart, as "Fear And Loathing"was published on 8 August 2011, 2 years before said tweeted date. Her Lonely Hearts Club Tour ended on the 29 May 2013. Third studio Album and unofficial releases On 22 February 2013, Diamandis revealed to Billboard that she had begun writing songs for her third album whilst in New York for a month-long stint.On 1 May 2013, Diamandis released the song 'Just Desserts' with Charli XCX and previewed it on her YouTube channel (which uses samples from an old demo of Marina's called 'The Other Foot'). She's also been playing in a variety of shows a new song which is believed to be Electra Heart. She stated that things are to happen in the next few weeks.In a recent interview, Marina said that the next album could be released in about September 2014. 'Music Style and influences' Marina and the Diamonds has been influenced by a wide range of musicians from PJ Harvey to Britney Spears.Diamandis has also noted Daniel Johnston as one of her major influences saying: He really opened me up to a whole new world of music and a whole new perception of what an artist is. For me, he really encouraged me because if you think of someone who has been spoon-fed pop, up until twenty-one years old, and you hear someone like Daniel Johnston you're like "God, this is terrible, but I love it." It sounds like a child has made it, like, the production is so all over the place. He's obviously got something very captivating here yet he doesn't fit the normal mould and people still love him. I thought "if he can do it then can I," that's when I started to produce things myself and play live, even though I wasn't even great on the piano. It's all about emotion and if you have heart, people connect to that.Diamandis calls herself a "DIY musician"and describes her sound as an alternative to mainstream pop music. In an interview with ClashMusic Diamandis said that she does not come from a musical background and explained "I probably have a bit of a different sound because I don’t really know what I’m doing".Lyrically, she says her music analyzes people and that if she wasn't a musician, she would be a psychologist.Critics usually catalogue Marina and the Diamonds as a new wave pop artist. In an interview with The Guardian she said, "I suppose I'm an indie artist with pop goals".Although Diamandis has asserted that she never tries to sound like any other artist or copy a genre of music, she has been compared to a variety of artists such as Kate Bush.and most commonly Florence and the Machine.PopMatters commented on her vocal delivery and attitude saying it "has a tendency to overshadow the music, which is often melodically inventive, but we are rarely given the chance to realise this."The Guardian's Paul Lester wrote that "her songs are hard to fathom. They veer between simple keyboards-based ballads and more upbeat and catchy, quirky new wave-inflected numbers enhanced by percussion, guitar and drums." Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse